La prisonniere des ombres
by Ishtin
Summary: Mori se reveille dans un endroit inconnu, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui lui est arrive...
1. Obscurité

_Oh, il faisait noir, si noir! _

Mori ouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité était totale. Autour d'elle l'air était lourd et humide. Elle se

releva péniblement, en tâtonnant pour trouver quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. Ses mains

rencontrèrent un objet dur et massif, qui semblait constitué de bois. Une caisse, peut-être?

Mori tourna la tête en tous sens, tentant de repérer une lumière, en vain.

Quel était cet endroit? Et aussi… Qui était-elle? Seul son nom lui revenait en mémoire

quand elle tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs… Mori, la forêt…

Ce devait être la nuit, une nuit sans lune. Ou peut-être était-elle enfermée? Elle ne pouvait le

voir… L'obscurité était si épaisse qu'elle brûlait les yeux de Mori.

Elle devait se rappeler pourquoi elle était là, se souvenir de son passé, son identité. Il le

fallait…

_Les oiseaux qui pépiaient dans la volière…Cette chambre où elle était enfermée pendant des _

_jours… Ces hommes étranges qui la gardaient…_

Mori avança lentement, les mains tendues devant elle. Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le

sol. Elle toucha soudain quelque chose, une paroi faite de terre… Voilà qui était étrange…

Elle leva les mains, sentit un plafond au-dessus d'elle, en terre lui aussi. Elle commença à le

gratter. Il s'effrita rapidement, elle s'écarta vivement tandis qu'un éboulement précipitait la

terre là où elle se trouvait un instant auparavant, menaçant de l'ensevelir. Elle alla se coller

contre la paroi et commença à la gravir. Parvenue au sommet, elle prit son élan et se hissa

hors de cette fosse putride.

Elle se releva et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle n'y voyait toujours rien, mais elle était

sortie. A présent elle allait chercher une source de lumière et un abri où elle pourrait reprendre

ses esprits, et réfléchir à sa situation. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à retrouver la mémoire et à

éclaircir le mystère qui l'entourait…

_Des femmes la servaient, l'éduquaient, la traitaient comme une princesse… Elle était _

_heureuse au début, puis elle avait voulu plus de liberté. Il lui était interdit de sortir, de poser _

_des questions sur «le monde du dehors», il n'y avait même pas de fenêtres. Pourquoi l'avait-_

_on prise à ses parents?_


	2. Seule dans les ténèbres

Mori fit un pas, puis un autre. Elle buta contre un obstacle et tomba dessus. Au toucher,

cela sembla être un amoncellement de grosses pierres taillées, dispersées sans but

apparent… Que signifiait ceci ?

Elle se releva. L'herbe bruissait autour d'elle. Elle entendit une chouette hululer au loin.

Elle était peutêtre près d'une forêt. Cela la rassura, sans doute puisque ce mot était la

signification de son nom. Tendant les mains devant elle, elle recommença à avancer avec

prudence, tout en songeant de nouveau à ce qui avait pu l'amener là.

_Elle avait dit au prêtre qu'elle voulait sortir…Elle n'était pas faite pour être _

_enfermée. __Pourquoi la garder prisonnière, pourquoi l'avoir arrachée enfant à sa _

_famille ? _

_L'homme __avait eu un étrange sourire, puis était sorti sans un mot. Elle avait crié _

_et tapé __contre la __porte._

Mori continuait à marcher. Il lui semblait qu'elle avançait ainsi depuis… Une heure ? Un

jour ? Une éternité ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé enfermée sous la terre ? Nul ne

se préoccupait-il d'elle ? Nul ne l'arracherai-il jamais à l'obscurité ?

Des pleurs coulait le long des joues de Mori, glissaient dans sa bouche entrouverte. Quel

goût étrange…

Il lui semblait que jamais elle ne sortirait des ténèbres.

_D'autres femmes étaient venues. Elle l'avaient revêtue de splendides vêtements, _

_avaient __coiffés_ _et entremêlés de fleurs blanches ses longs cheveux d'ébène lisses et _

_brillants, avaient noué __des tresses de fleurs autour de ses bras et de son torse, _

_l'avaient maquillée. Jamais on n'avait __pris autant soin d'elle, ce qui n'était pas _

_peu dire, et cela l'inquiétait presque._

Mori entendit un craquement. Elle recula, faillit perdre l'équilibre en glissant sur des

pierres puis trébucha sur ce qui s'avéra être une poutre. Que faisait-elle donc à terre ?

Oh, que cet endroit était effrayant ! Tout ce noir, ce noir… Mori avait si froid… Si

froid…

_Les femmes étaient toutes sorties. La dernière s'était retournée un instant, l'avait _

_regardée d'un air étrange, puis lui avait dit avec un sourire mauvais qu'elle devait _

_faire ses adieuxà sa chambre. Puiscette étrange servanteétait partie._

_Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. On la laissait seule ! Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis _

_plusieurs __années. Autant en profiter…_


	3. Perdue dans le noir

Réponse à ma seule et unique revieweuse (c'est mieux que rien lol), j'ai nommé petite yuna! (moi aussi adore Yuna dans FFX et FFX-2 lol!):

Je suis là, je te soutiens lol! C'est vrai que y'a pas grand-monde qui écrit sur Fatal Frame en français. Et ce jeu n'est pas le genre qui donne envie de rester seule mdr... Si tu veux, je connais un super forum francophone sur ce jeu, je sais pas si tu connais: www.yuurei-zero.frsi jamais t'es inscrite dis ton pseudo!

Voilà un très court chapitre lol!

_**Chapitre 3: Perdue dans le noir**_

Mori se releva avec une infinie lenteur. Ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent la poutre avec la

force du désespoir, la folie de la peur et de la solitude. Le bois s'effrita sous ses doigts fins. Il

était vieux, si vieux… De ce lieu émanait une impression écrasante d'ancienneté, de puissance

aussi, et d'amertume, comme si tant de drames s'y étaient déroulés qu'il avait pris le goût de la

mort…

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, l'embrassa du regard une dernière fois pour un au revoir à cette 

_pièce qui était presque tout son univers, et où elle n'avait pas souffert, à défaut d'être _

_heureuse. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle en sortirait. Pourquoi cette _

_décision soudaine? Les gens de son entourage se comportaient de manière étrange depuis _

_quelques temps, et elle n'en avait pas eu d'explications…_

Mori balaya la poussière sous ses mains, et se redressa. Elle ne comprenait pas le malaise que

lui inspirait ce lieu, les sentiments qui l'assaillaient… Pourquoi sa mémoire était-elle si floue?

Ne pas comprendre fait peur… Et c'était cette peur qui l'envahissait à présent, qui l'aveuglait

davantage encore que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient… Elle était seule, abandonnée dans le noir

et le froid, pour affronter cela…

_Peut-être devait-elle tenter d'en savoir plus avant de faire quoi que ce soit?Elle n'allait _

_sûrement pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'on vienne à nouveau disposer de sa _

_personne, décider de son destin à sa place… C'en était fini de l'inaction. Désormais, elle _

_allait prendre ses propres décisions. Pour l'heure, il importait de savoir comment échapper à _

_ses geôliers…_

Elle aurait tant voulu qu'apparaisse à l'horizon une lueur, même petite, qu'elle puisse enfin 

apercevoir une silhouette, un mouvement… Elle souhaitait percevoir enfin un signe de vie,

quelque chose qui lui permettrait de soulager cette écrasante impression de solitude…

Elle alla dans la penderie et déclencha un mécanisme secret qu'elle avait découvert 

_longtemps auparavant, lorsque_ _ses gardiens, semblant très préoccupés, s'étaient tous réunis _

_dans le salon : entendant de faibles voix venir du meuble, elle avait tâtonné jusqu'à trouver _

_un petit panneau coulissant qui lui avait permis d'espionner la conversation, traitant d'une _

_certaine Kirie Himuro. Il semblait qu'un problème soit survenu dans la demeure de sa famille, _

_quelque chose de grave, et que cette dernière soit impliquée… Elle n'avait pas compris _

_exactement ce qui s'était passé. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas cela qui la préoccupait._


	4. Fuite dans la nuit

Oooh, moon light of dreams! Tu lis toutes mes fics dis donc! Pour ce qui est des reviews tu t'es bien rattrapée! Même si tu es ma seule lectrice pour deux de mes fics je les continue exprès pour toi... J'ai vu que tu m'avais mise dans tes author alerts et tout ça, tant mieux! Comme ça tu pourras me lire direct lol. A la fin si tu comprends pas envoie-moi un mail, j'ai activé l'option mettre le mail sur le profil exprès!

**_Perdue dans le noir_**

Comme pour répondra à sa pensée, elle entendit alors un bruit étouffé, comme un cri venu des

profondeurs de la terre. Mori frissonna, puis mûe par la peur, recommença à avancer. D'autres

sons inidentifiables se faisaient entendre autour d'elle. Elle se mit à courir.

Ses pieds semblaient effleurer à peine le sol, ne faisant aucun bruit. Elle ne sentait pas la

fatigue.

_Jetant un œil à travers la petite ouverture, elle ne vit tout d'abord rien. Le son des _

_conversations lui parvenait de manière affaiblie. Elle entendit néanmoins les mots "rituel", _

_"démon", et l'expression "vierge aux fleurs", qui l'intrigua. Enfin la personne qui lui bouchait _

_la vue se déplaça. Elle entrevit alors deux longues aiguilles d'or qu'on avait placées au-_

_dessus d'un feu. Comme les gens s'étaient déplacés, elle n'entendait plus rien, et cessa de _

_regarder._

Des murmures résonnaient à ses oreilles, des sombres gémissements la terrifiaient davantage 

encore, lui faisant accélérer encore sa course éperdue. Les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient à

glacer le sang, ils l'entouraient, la cernaient, semblant ne laisser aucune issue. Un rire

démoniaque retentit.

Elle se mit à chercher dans sa chambre une issue, une porte cachée, quelque chose lui 

_permettant de s'échapper. Elle en avait assez. Derrière une tapisserie, elle découvrit la _

_représentation en relief d'un dragon. Quand elle appuya sur l'œil, une porte secrète se _

_déroba, montrant l'entrée d'un tunnel dans lequel elle s'engouffra._

Des paroles qui n'avaient pas de sens retentissaient, partout les échos de voix anciennes se 

faisaient entendre. Mori cria de frayeur lorsqu'elle crut sentir quelque chose lui frôler la

jambe. Qu'était-ce que cela? Une main? Elle ressentait de nombreuses présences autour

d'elle…

Ce tunnel était si obscur! Elle n'y voyait plus rien désormais. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'enfonçait 

_dans les profondeurs de la terre, là où la lumière ne peut arriver. Ce tunnel finirait-il par _

_déboucher à l'air libre, où resterait-elle à jamais prisonnière des ombres? Enfin, elle buta _

_contre quelque chose. Une lumière soudaine, venue d'on ne sait où, lui dévoila un objet haut _

_et plat recouvert d'un voile, qu'elle fit glisser lentement._

Elle entendait autre chose à présent, des bruits de pas… Quelqu'un la suivait… Mais cette 

présence était-elle hostile ou bienveillante? Mori continua de courir. Soudain, son instinct lui

cria de s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit, et les bruits de pas cessèrent presque aussitôt, remplacés par

des frôlements d'herbe. Elle sentait une étrange présence qui se rapprochait…

Sous le voile se trouvait un miroir. Il était magnifique. Le cadre d'or décoré de pierres

précieuses représentait des dragons, des démons, et les âmes des morts, mais ces

représentations sinistres étaient si artistiquement sculptées qu'elles en devenaient très belles.

Elle ne s'était jamais vu dans un miroir depuis de longues années et avait presque oublié son visage,

lequel avait de toute manière avait bien changé. Elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer ses très longs

cheveux d'ébène lisses et si brillants, son fin visage aux traits délicats et à l'ovale parfait, sa

petite bouche rouge bien dessinée…Ses grands yeux sombres en amande dans lesquels brillait

une étrange flamme… Ses yeux qui, laissant vagabonder leur magnifique regard à la surface

du miroir, s'écarquillèrent soudain de terreur…

Cela se rapprochait. Glissant un pied en avant, Mori sentit le vide. Il n'y avait plus d'issue.

Soudain, la présence cessa d'avancer. Mori se tourna dans la direction où elle pensait que la 

chose se trouvait. C'est alors que retentit un bruit qui faisait penser à la foudre et déchira l'âme

de Mori, la douleur se répandant dans tout son être.

Elle perdit l'équilibre.

Tomba sans un cri.


End file.
